This project examines the response to fasting in uremic rats with particular reference to the effect of uremia upon gluconeogenesis, alanine conversion to glucose, alanine release from muscle and muscle protein synthesis and degradation. Evidence will be sought to determine if resistance to insulin and/or epinephrin action upon muscle protein synthesis is linked to increased alanine release. The effect of FFA metabolism upon gluconeogenesis and upon muscle turnover will also be examined. The goal is to determine whether the effect of uremia upon factors regulating muscle protein metabolism affect those regulating alanine release from muscle as well.